Fantome
by Lin13
Summary: It's the timeless tale of Phantom of the Opera with a twist. Can you say ALL AVATAR CAST! Based on the book by Gaston Leroux vs. the play. Zutara, Kataang and Sokiness abound! DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

Just to start out!

**Disclaimer: **This is how I function. I give one disclaimer for my story at the very beginning and that's it. Why? Because I figure that if I didn't own Avatar or the Phantom of the Opera at the beginning, I probably still won't own it later on. I'm just conservative. Or lazy. Take your pick.

A/N: For those of you who don't appreciate the writing style of this first chapter, I'm want to tell you that I wrote this as I would have spoken it because I'm just explaining how this is all going to work. The actual story will be of much better quality; so don't run off screaming into the black night. Now…

Hello all you peoples! I'm glad you decided to read this even though this introduction chapter will probably be boring to most of you. I'll try and make it interesting. Anyways, I was sitting in my living room one day staring off into space thinking about Avatar (of course) and how Zuko would make a really good phantom of the opera. Then as I sat and pondered I realized there's a part in the phantom story for just about every member of the cast of avatar! And so, I've been contemplating and coming up with a suitable plot that would fit in with both stories. First off, I would like to give parts to all of the characters so you don't get confused and I'll mention my reasoning behind giving them these parts. And just so you know, I'm basing this story on the actual book written by Gaston Leroux! This is mostly because I like the book better than the play in most aspects. SO TAKE THAT! Ha ha.

Zuko: He gets the part as the phantom because he has a twisted past where his parent(s?) hated him and he has a disfigured face. He isn't going to be nearly as deformed or insane as the actual phantom, nor will he be seventy years old. In fact, I'm tweaking the plot just a bit so that it really is a hard decision for this story's Christine to choose between the phantom and her childhood sweetheart. His scar will be a little more grotesque though because in real life it isn't bad enough to make him an outcast of society.

Katara: She will be Christine (of course) because she's pretty and has two plausible male characters to be set up with. Plus, both their names start with a 'kuh' sound. HOW PERFECT IS THAT!

Aang: He'll be Raul. But he will be older than Katara in my story because I say so. He will also have dark brown hair that glistens in the sun! JUST TRY AND STOP ME!

Sokka: I've decided to cast him as Philippe. This is because he's practically a brother to Aang already and because he gets hooked up with Sorelli. You'll have to wait a little while to see who I've cast as Sorelli.

Zhao and Ozai: They will be MM. Moncharmin and Richard, the new managers of the opera house. I did this because I don't like them and want to see them be driven within an inch of their sanity by the phantom. Plus I think Zuko would enjoy being able to torment them.

Gyatso and Jeong Jeong: They will be MM. Debienne and Poligny who sold the Opera house to the other two. They don't have much of a part in the series but they seem nice. I guess. Plus I just felt like giving them a part, okay?

Zula: She will be La Carlotta. I did this because, even though we haven't met her yet, she seems to be pure evil out on a rampage for ultimate power. And she's another one that I'm sure Zuko would love to rain doom upon!

Iroh: I had him cast earlier as Remy the secretary, but it's such a minor role and I found that the part of Persian fit him much better. My reasoning: he's the only one that truly knows about Zuko's past and while Zuko is grumpy towards him most of the time, he would never do anything to hurt the old man.

Jet: I don't like Jet, so he's just going to be various dead people like Joseph Buquet and anyone else the phantom kills.

Gran Gran: She's going to be Mama Valerius because she raised Katara instead of her mother, 'nuff said.

Suki: I know any chance of there being a relationship between her and Sokka was blown with "The Waterbending Master", but still, I'm making her Sorelli who is one of the main ballerinas. This kinda makes sense since Suki is the main warrior thingy in her village and what they do looks a bit like dancing.

Meng: She's going to be Meg. I did this because, despite what the musical says, Meg doesn't really seem to like Christine all that much and really Meg is just another little brat in the ballet. And their names are just so similar besides!

Aunt Wu: Wu will play the part of Madame Giry. I figure this because she's a loony and Meng is her assistant (which could be interpreted that they have a mother/daughter relationship of sorts). Plus there's just a mysteriousness about both of the old bats.

Koko and the other girls of Kyoshi: Koko will be little Jammes because they are both so energetic. The other girls of Kyoshi are all of the other brats of the ballet who look up to Sorelli/Suki. It all works! Squee!

Haru: He was gonna be the Persian, but he's too much of a pansy for that part, so he's just gonna be a stagehand that might show up every now and then but not play a vital role of any sort.

Paku: He's gonna be the conductor. Hey, it's pretty much what he does already!

Lt. Ji: Ji is gonna be various policemen in the story. It just makes sense to me.

Jun: She gets a small part as the rat-catcher who shows up late in the story. It's probably one of the smallest roles ever but, when you really think about it, it fits.

Cabbage Merchant: He's going to be Lachenel. In fact he's going to be one of the only ones to use the name of the character in the book because he really doesn't have one of his own. Anyways, he was given this part because of his passion for his work. He won't be dealing with cabbages, but he will be the stud groom for the rhinos (I'm keeping it as avatar as possible! That means rhinos instead of horses) of the opera house.

There are several other characters I will include, but I don't know where to put them yet. Just to warn you all, I make up my stories as I go. If there are any new characters or anything, I will let you know at the beginning of the chapters. I accept fanart (even though I haven't gotten any yet for my other story) and if I get any, I will get an account at photo bucket to show off the possible popularity of my story. PLEASE HELP MAKE IT POPULAR! And feel free to give me any ideas or whatever, as I said before I'm making this up as I go and therefore my plot is pretty flexible. Thanx for reading through this! I hope you enjoy the story!


	2. 1: softly, gently

Okay, there were some difficulties, but I have restarted this story. For those of you who read the prologue last time, there have been a few changes but nothing major. Mostly I gave Iroh a better role and Haru a crappier one. Oh goodness, this is so exciting. This is my last thing that I will ever post as a seventeen-year-old. That's right, tomorrow is my birthday! Watch out Cabella's, here I come!

* * *

Katara was drifting, spinning, falling. Tumbling as gently as a leaf in the wind. She felt as though the entire world had twisted just for her, and yet she wasn't frightened. Katara slowly opened her eyes as a voice surrounded her, overwhelmed her, and yet it soothed her. The small dressing room was dark, but the sound of that voice seemed to fill it with a supernatural light. It echoed from every corner, yet it was as soft as a whisper. Katara lay there on the couch and merely listened to it, letting herself soak it in.

"Help me Katara." The voice said softly, the glorious notes of music only lost for a second before taken up again. Katara listened for a moment more. She knew the song well and gradually she fell into pace with the voice, the voice of an Angel. Their voices melted together in the warm air. If anyone were to pass by they would have been struck dumb by the sound of such perfection. But it was the middle of the night, and Katara and her angel were alone. This is how it had been for nearly three months. The last note rang softly through the room for about ten seconds after the song had ended. It was suddenly as silent as a graveyard, but this in itself brought nothing but comfort to Katara.

"Will you show yourself to me now, Angel?" She asked meekly.

"Not yet. But the time is soon that I will come to you." The Angel whispered.

"Promise?" Katara asked.

"Of course I promise. Now go to sleep." It was as though a hand had rested on Katara's shoulder and gently lowered her down until she was lying once more on the couch. Her eyes drifted shut as the voice of the Angel sang her to sleep.

* * *

Katara went about her business that next morning as usual. While walking down one of the many busy corridors someone shoved her from behind. Katara fell forward onto a rickety, cast-away prop that wasn't able to support her weight. Zula glared over her shoulder in passing, daring Katara to defend herself. Katara averted her gaze until the Prima Donna passed before she began to struggle out of the collapsed wooden frame.

"Are you alright?" A stagehand asked and hurried over to give her a pull up.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you Haru." Katara said and began inspecting a large splinter in her palm with distaste. Haru waved it off as nothing and went back to his duties. Katara shifted over to a small alcove in order to dig the chunk of wood out of her hand. The alcove was already occupied by a small crowd of ballet brats who were huddled around Jet, the master scene shifter.

"…the skin of his hands are pale as death itself! But not his face, oh no. He has several heads that he shifts at random, like the legendary Koh. One is of a blue demon, another is of fire. Most of the time he doesn't even bother with a body all together!" Jet was saying. Katara paused and looked up from her hand, listening intently. "Why, you may ask does he leave his body and roam only as a head? It's because then he cannot be heard as he approaches…and slips his lasso around your pretty little necks."

"And just how can he slip a lasso around anybody's neck if he doesn't have a body to hold the rope?" Katara jumped and turned to the sound of the voice only a few inches from her ear. It was the lead dancer, Suki. She glared at Jet with a cocked eyebrow. "Your phantom sounds like a pile of _merde_ to me! Come on girls. Your late for rehearsal." Suki began ushering the young girls into the corridor with Jet seething at her back.

"You think that until you see him for yourself. He has the yellow eyes of the snake! Don't expect my aid when he comes after your little chicks, mother hen!" Jet said, making a sign with his hand to ward off evil.

"It's true!" Koko cried, tugging on Suki's dance costume. "The phantom has been doing all sorts of things! He's the one that drove Choir Master Pakku to madness two months ago in the middle of a production!"

"Master Pakku was already pretty much mad! It was Zula's singing that finished him off!" Suki said in exasperation, grabbing Koko's hand and continuing down the hall.

"What about the Western Dragon? Everyone knows he's in league with the phantom!" Meng demanded. The Western Dragon was a mysterious stranger that haunted the opera house as though a phantom himself. Nobody knew his real name, and nobody knew exactly where he came from. But he radiated wisdom and the managers were too superstitious to turn him away. "And not only that, but my mother knows the phantom!" Meng finished and paused as though to say no more. The girls began to squeal pull on her sleeves until she gave in with an excited smile. "It's true! She's in charge of his box! She gives him his program and in return he leaves a package of bean curd puffs or a few silver peices!"

"That is nonsense! Now come!" Suki said angrily and shoved Koko in front of her. Katara watched them walk away and turn to go as well when she found her nose pressed against a sweaty obstruction. Jet was standing right in front of her, blocking her way and watching her closely. Katara looked down at the ground awkwardly and sidled passed him. She tried to pretend that the stories of the phantom didn't bother her. There had been several strange occurrences around the opera house, but none that happened directly to her and so there was no reason to think of there being a phantom or demon behind them. And yet still, she always felt as though something were always following her, watching her. She shivered and began making her way to the stage where the other chorus girls had gathered to rehearse. Suki was standing just behind the curtain, speaking to two young men. Katara barely paid them a glance as she walked passed them, but froze. She had merely caught a glimpse of the gentlemen, but in that glimpse had been a flash of silver-gray eyes. _It can't be. _Katara thought to herself, dismissing her suspicion with a shake of her head and walking forward onto stage as Pakku began tapping his stand for attention.

Ten minutes later, Katara was going through her part, walking forward with her arms outstretched and singing her three lines loudly. And there he was again. One of the men Suki had spoken to. He was sitting on the fourth row, watching her. His gaze was intense and she could still feel his eyes on her when she turned and sauntered to her place. She couldn't help but throw inconspicuous glances at the man every now and then. She couldn't tell for sure if it was him. Yet every time she looked at him she became more sure that it was him. Aang, the boy that had stolen her heart in their childhood. He wasn't a boy anymore however. His dark, chestnut hair fell down luxuriously over his eyes and a finely muscled body could be deciphered beneath his nice clothing. She watched him out of the corner of her eye as he fidgeted with his gloves, embroidered with blue.

"B flat you twit! Not B sharp!" Paku screeched, yanking Katara violently out of her musings. Paku continued rambling at the off-key Sungi horn player, his eye twitching menacingly. Finally he gave a theatrical wave of dismissal and collapsed to sob in a corner. Katara glanced sideways at the man in the auditorium who was now making his way up to the stage. She felt a sudden surge of panic and scurried into the safety of the bustling corridors.

* * *

She didn't look back the entire distance to her small dressing room. She had a sudden feeling of being hunted and adrenaline rushed through her body, pushing her on. She slammed her door shut and locked it. She stood there for a moment gathering breath, then collapsed on her chaise in a fit of giggles.

"Angel? Angel are you there?" She asked excitedly, glancing around expectantly. A moment later she felt his presence.

"Yes, I am here." Said the soothing voice.

"Oh Angel, you'll never believe it! I didn't myself for a moment, in fact I still don't quite know if he was real…"

"He?" The voice asked suspiciously.

"Yes, he! Aang! Oh goodness, I haven't seen him since I was a child! And do you know what I did? I ran!" Katara giggled once more and sat down in front of her vanity to brush her hair. "It was just like when we were little and playing tag. Oh no! I hope he didn't forget and think I was just running away. Then again I don't even know if he knows that I saw him. What do you think I should do, Angel?" There was no answer, "Angel?"

"Yes, I am here." Came the voice, now barely a mournful groan.

"Angel? Did I do something to displease you?" Katara asked, looking around her small dressing room even though she knew she'd never see the owner of the voice.

"I'm afraid I can no longer be your teacher." The voice said after a pause.

"But why not?" Katara asked. There was a sudden chill in her heart that only grew stronger as she waited for her Angel to answer her.

"How can you give me your heart and your voice when they are set on another?" He finally asked.

"Aang is just a friend from my youth!" Katara said, standing up and walking around in desperate circles. "Please don't leave! Just tell me what to do that will make you stay!"

"Don't speak to him, this friend from your youth. Don't acknowledge him at all. Always remember that he is nothing but a distraction." The voice said.

"But…"

"Katara, do you love me?"

"Of course I do Angel…"

"Then keep him out of your mind. I must go now. There are preparations to be made for thursday night. Remember that I'm am always watching over you."

"Goodnight, Angel." Katara said with a small smile.

"Goodnight Katara." And the presence was gone. Katara sat back down at her vanity, looking sadly down at the olive skin of her hands.

* * *

Ignoring Aang, it turned out, was much harder than Katara expected. He seemed to be everywhere, skulking through the hallways. At first she was caught unaware, but soon she learned the trick of avoiding him. She was friends with nearly every member of the cast and crew, they became her sentinels, warning her if he was near and she would not turn a corner without peeking behind it first. Her life continued on as normal with the evening visits and voice lessons from the Angel and her work during the day. Until Thursday morning.

"Who is it?" Katara called sweetly as someone knocked on her door.

"It's me my lady." Came a cheerful voice. Katara pulled a robe over her nightgown and opened the door to reveal Master Gyatso.

"Can I help you with something, master?" She asked.

"I'm afraid it's Zula. She's asking to see you." He said.

"What in the world for?"

"She's ill. She will see no one else." Gyatso said with a confused shrug.

"She's ill?" Katara asked concernedly, tying the sash around her waist and pushing past Gyatso. Zula's dressing room wasn't far from Katara's, but it was certainly larger. It was nearly the size of the ballerina dormitories and every inch was adorned to Zula's taste. Zula herself was lounging on a couch, her head lolling as though half asleep. She didn't look ill, at least not more than usual.

"Katara, my darling!" Zula cried, holding her hands out. Katara stepped forward uneasily and took her hand. Zula's hands were warmer than Katara expected, they were also stronger. Zula yanked her down on her knees so they were now eye to eye. "I'm afraid I can't go on tonight." Zula's golden eyes were unfocused, her pupils contracted, she wasn't even looking at Katara. "I cannot allow any other to take up my role, except you, sweet Katara." She said dramatically, stroking Katara's cheek.

"Excuse me?" Katara said, cocking an eyebrow.

"I could be dying. Please, take my part. As consolation that I will have not ruined the production!" Zula gave a small cough which left her gasping afterwards. Katara glanced over her shoulder at Gyatso. He just shrugged at her and nodded.

"Um, alright Zula. Rest yourself now." Katara said, trying to unobtrusively pull her hand from Zula's iron grip.

"Oh thank you Katara! You are such a darling! How could one as unworthy as me have ever done you wrong when you are the better of both of us?" Zula held on to Katara's hand tighter and broke down into sobs. With a wail of anguish she was sitting up with her arms around Katara's neck. Katara gave Zula an uneasy pat on the back. Gyatso stepped forward and helped Katara remove herself. A maid came in to help Zula from the couch to a small bed and the two took the distraction to sneak from the room.

"I wonder what she's up to now?" Katara said suspiciously, glancing back at the gilded doors of Zula's dressing room.

"I can't imagine she's up to anything. Nothing could get her to admit someone as her better and she's not a good enough actress besides." Gyatso said with a shrug. "Do you feel you are up for the leading role in our production?"

"Huh?" Katara asked in surprise.

"That is what she was asking of you, am I correct."

"Um, I guess it was, but you aren't seriously going to consider…?"

"And why not? It's for you to decide. Zula is obviously in no condition to go on, so can I depend on you to stun the crowd, or shall I hunt someone else down in a fit of desperation?" Gyatso asked. Katara stared at him in astonishment. She had never expected to be handed the lead role of anything. Then, she sensed the presence of the Angel. And she felt rather than heard his voice whisper the answer in her ears.

"Yes." She said, "I will do it." Then she was quietly sick in a corner.

* * *

I know the conversation with Zula wasa bit...wierd...just stick with me! I swear it will all be explained in time. And remember to review! Even if you hate it, tell me what to do to improve!


	3. 2: and then

YAY! Today was a snow day! Okay, it wasn't really, but we got half a foot of snow last night and there was no way I was going to be able to get my car out onto the road (the snow plow doesn't even come past our housr) so I didn't go to school! Yay! I might not go tomorrow either. At least not to my college class, I have a gym teacher who will eat me if I don't show up.

Thank you all so much for your reviews! And those of you who didn't review...well...you'll get it done this time, right? JK, luv ya. Sorry to those of you that read the book if I slaughter things, turns out my Phantom book is somewhere in the depths of my room and it will take a month of escavating to find it. So I'm doing all of this from memory. Just bear with me, I'm trying to make it good!

* * *

"Isn't she amazing?" Aang said with a dreamy sigh that night during the performance. He leaned over the balcony of Sokka's private box and gazed after Katara in a trance. Sokka himself was too shocked to answer. He came to nearly every performance and had heard Katara sing a thousand times in her minor roles. He knew she had a nice voice, but it never stood out to him. Now, however, it was as though purity had taken on a form and was now emitting itself from Katara's graceful throat. The entire audience sat in rapture listening to the sweet, unwavering notes. Then came the final song. Katara belted out the last note and the audience stood, hailing her with applause. One man in particular seemed to almost be foaming at the mouth. She stood before them, suddenly looking dazed. Her face paled within seconds and she fainted on the spot. There was a collective gasp from the crowd and the new star was lost from sight by the sudden swarm of concerned cast members.

* * *

Jet carried a piece of scenery down to be stored in one of the cellars when he saw a flash of a shadow out the corner of his eye.

"Hello?" He called out. There was no answer. He took a few cautious steps forward and stopped to listen. He strained his ears and heard it, the rustling of clothes. "Show yourself!" He said boldly, walking steadily on. From the inky blackness of the cellar, something smacked him hard upside the head, knocking him down. He quickly jumped back to his feet and pulled a curved dagger from his boot. There was a sound of scurrying all around him, but he could see nothing in the dim light. Then there was nothing. Not even the air stirred. Jet ran to the stairway and grabbed a torch from its bracket. He crept around, inspecting the dusty floor for footprints. He bent over and peered closely at an unfamiliar pair. They led around the cellar to a back corner but seemed to disappear at a large piece of set. Jet frowned and pulled the board forward. Behind it was nothing but thick stone wall. His frown deepened and he let his hand roam freely across stone and mortar. One of the stones quivered beneath his hand and he paused. It pulled loose easily and behind it was a spring. Now thoroughly curious, Jet pressed and pulled on the spring, trying to dislodge it. There was a sound of grating and the stone before him began to slide. Jet jumped back and watched in amazement. There was brilliant light in the growing opening. Jet glanced over his shoulder, then crawled through the hole.

* * *

"No, no. I'm fine, I swear." Katara said meekly. She had been carried to her dressing room and was now being fanned and offered salts by three dozen people.

"Please, everyone leave! You are being no help!" A small old woman said loudly, pushing her way through and shooing everyone out except the managers, Gyatso and Jeong Jeong. Aang managed to slip in and rushed to Katara's side.

"Katara, are you alright?" He asked, his silver-gray eyes wide with concern. Katara looked him up and down and her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Do I know you?" She asked.

"Katara, it's me!" Aang said with a hurt smile, "Me, the little boy who fetched your necklace for you!" Katara cocked an eyebrow and began laughing. Gyatso smiled, Jeong Jeong snorted and the small healing woman ushered Aang out of the room with a light slap on the butt. Aang turned and looked at the closed door in bemusement. _Had Katara really forgotten him that easily?

* * *

_

Zula's screaming echoed through the corridors of the opera house, causing all to pause and those standing within close vicinity of her dressing room to need a change of underclothing. Zula burst from her dressing room, her hair disheveled and her normal supernatural beauty replaced by something terrifying. With a sharp intake to fill her magnificent lungs, she let out another angry scream and the way before her parted like the red sea. She began her searching. Like a cat looking for a mouse did she stalk through the halls in search of the managers. She found them in the Gallery speaking to two men. One had over exaggerated sideburns, the other a dark, pointed goatee. Zula stood at the top of the stairs and screamed once more. Gyatso turned to face her politely and Jeong Jeong began twitching nervously as the two strangers stared at the terrifying creature in amazement.

"Is something bothering you, Zula dear?" Gyatso asked. Zula ran down the steps three at a time and barely restrained herself from releasing her full fury on the calm old man.

"IS SOMETHING THE MATTER? I WAKE UP AND PREPARE FOR AN EVENING OF STUPENDOUS THEATRICAL PERFORMANCE AND WHAT DO I HEAR? THE PERFORMANCE WAS LAST NIGHT AND MY PART WAS GIVEN TO A COMMON WENCH!" Zula yelled, poking Gyatso in the chest with a manicured finger.

"My lady, I am sorry but there must be some kind of confusion. You yourself handed your part to miss Katara yesterday morning. And it was only for the one night I can assure you…unless the new managers think otherwise." Gyatso said with his regularly happy voice. Zula began gulping down air to begin another tirade, but froze.

"New managers?" She asked, glancing over at the two strangers. She gave them a charming smile and patted her hair.

"Yes, I'm afraid Master Jeong Jeong and I have decided it's time to retire. Now please, if I may introduce you. Master Ozai, Master Zhao, this is our Bella Donna, the princess of the Opera house; Azula." Ozai and Zhao both took Zula's hand in turn and kissed it. She fluttered her eyelashes at them and curtsied. "Now Zula, there was an issue you seemed to wish to speak to me about." All charming façade left her immediately.

"WHY IN THE BURNING PITS OF HELL WOULD YOU GIVE _MY _PART TO THAT TALENTLESS SPAWN OF A GOAT?"

"As I told you before, you gave Katara the part yourself. You seemed very ill at the time, you just must not remember it now." Gyatso said calmly. Zula glared at him and turned this over in her head.

"She poisoned me." Zula said with a satisfied nod. "SHE POISONED! SHE DRUGGED ME! SHE WITCHCRAFTED ME AND I WANT TO SEE HER OUT ON THE STREETS BY NOON!" Zula did a magnificent twirl and stormed off, still screaming and cursing everything that suited her ill.

"Well then, shall we go sign the papers?" Gyatso said cheerfully.

* * *

"…And here." Ozai signed the last document, finalizing the agreement, the Opera house was now theirs. Jeong Jeong was sitting in the corner, sipping tea and ignoring everything happening in moody silence. Gyatso wandered over to a bookcase lining one wall of the office and plucked a black ledger from its center.

"There is just one more thing…" Gyatso said, walking back to the new managers. "These are the records of the Opera and the guidelines it is to be run by. We've also added notes and receipts that you may need." Jeong Jeong perked up slightly and watched Gyatso closely. Zhao took the ledger and began thumbing through it, nodding his approval at the organization of it all. "Make sure you read the last page. It is very important." Gyatso said with a casual wave. Zhao instinctively turned to the back, inside cover. There, in the center of the page was a very short list scribbled laboriously in red ink.

_Concerning the Opera Ghost:_

_1-The Opera Ghost is to have unlimited access to Box five in the first Tier. Under no account is that box to be rented out for any performance; it is for his exclusive use only._

_2-A salary is to be paid to the Opera Ghost every month of five thousand gold pieces. The salary is due exactly on the last day of the month, it is to be transferred to his hands only by Madame Wu._

_3-Any further given instructions from the Opera Ghost will be obeyed exactly without question. Remember that he is smarter than you._

Zhao chuckled to himself and handed the ledger to Ozai. He read it over quickly and scowled.

"You can't be serious." He said. "This is ridiculous and outrageous. What kind of idiots do you think we are."

"Hopefully not big ones or the Opera Ghost will tear you apart by the end of the month." Gyatso said with his usual good cheer. Zhao laughed again.

"Well, I guess the _Opera Ghost _is going to have to find somewhere else to haunt. We aren't going to give _him _a single copper piece."

"YOU ARE NOT READY FOR THIS RESPONSIBILITY!" Jeong Jeong yelled suddenly, jumping to his feet. "YOU ARE TOO WEAK!"

"Now now, my friend. Here, have some custard." Gyatso said soothingly, pulling a small pie from a box on the desk and handing it to Jeong Jeong. Jeong Jeong's face lit up like a childs as he took the proffered sweet and set to work disposing of it.

"I'm afraid the Opera Ghost was too much for Master Jeong Jeong. But have no fear. Follow the instructions and there should be no trouble for you." Gyatso said. There was a light knock on the door and it burst open without ceremony.

"Master Gyatso! Jet has been found in the cellar! He's dead sir!" Haru said breathlessly. Everyone stared at him a moment, then Gyatso turned to the stunned faces of the new managers.

"Well, I see you have work to do. Good luck to you. If you should need advice, my personal address is in the ledger. Come now Jeong old friend." The two old men left the building, never to look back.

* * *

Remember to review my loves! Come on, you know you wanna! 


	4. blue spirit

Hello hello! I feel quite good about this chapter. I hope you all read it and like it enough to review. Alright then, to those of you new to my stories, I often fill my authors notes withevents frommy life. I do this because I like to and because then I'm not just a name to all y'all and also because I think they're fun to read. You have been forewarned!

So, last Sunday I'm at my church, right? Right. And we were talking about how we don't have a pianist for our little Sunday school group. The leaders then decide to give different people different weeks to play. Well, just so you know, my mother is one of the leaders and she volunteered me to play _this _Sunday. Is there a problem with this you may ask? Yes, there is a problem. What problem is that you ask? Just the small fact that I CAN'T PLAY THE PIANO! I revealed this obvious fact to my mother. She just laughed, patted my head and told me not to worry because I had an entire week to learn. Ain't that just the greatest? So, between college, highschool and work I've had an hour and a half every night to try and figure out top hand before I collapse and die on my bed. It was only through sheer willpower that I got myself to type this up tonight with the leering thought of a nine hour workday tomorrow, so please show your gratitude with a review. Thank you very much. And remember, I LOVE YOUR GUTS!

I tried to follow your advice and make this chapter a little longer, Evangline, don't worry, they'll get longer as I progress. Enjoy!

* * *

He walked through the winding corridors with his head held high and his back straight. His hands were folded respectfully in his sleeves and from the corner of his eye he watched as crowds of people parted before him and watched him pass. The Dragon of the West continued on, down passageways that led him deeper and deeper into the belly of the Opera House. He knew that he was being watched, he knew that he was always watched, but the watcher only made his presence known when the Dragon was alone in the dark.

"I thought I told you to leave." The shadows muttered around him.

"And I thought I told you that I'm not leaving until your debt to me is fulfilled." Said the Dragon.

"And I _know _I told you that you that that debt is the only thing keeping me from killing you where you stand. I'll have you know that my patience with you is wearing thin." The voice was moving, but there was no sound of footsteps. The Dragon felt a slight chill at the thought of the creature stalking him, but it was gone in an instant and his expression never faltered.

"Zuko, it is my duty to watch over you. And I must say that there have been many times that I was tempted to leave you to rot with the fate you're bringing upon yourself. Hypnotizing women is one thing as long as you don't bring them harm, but the death of that young man…" The Dragon shook his head sadly, "I thought you were more than that."

"You know nothing. And if you ever interfere it will be your neck that stretches." And with this last hiss floating in the stale air, the owner of the voice left, unseen.

* * *

Aang was more or less depressed for the next few weeks. Every moment of his existence was spent thinking about Katara and trying to figure out why she had laughed at him. Sure, it had been several years since he last saw her, but the fact that they had spent an entire summer together should have left something of an impression on her. His free time was spent at the Opera house, hunting for her if only to catch a glimpse before she disappeared once more. The times he did see her he would follow her, but she was one of the most loved people in the opera house and every burly crewmember was her body guard. Aang often found himself snapped out of the trance we went in when in Katara's presence by a number of musty smelling gentlemen with arms as thick as tree trunks. Even worse than his regular roughing from those scoundrels were the gaggle of ballet girls that followed him. The noise these girls made was like a signal to warn Katara of his presence and incite further wrath from her bodyguards. Once he even stayed all night on the steps of the Opera house in his desperation to see her. He knew she had a small apartment in the city, but apparently she didn't use it because she never emerged. Thinking that he had perhaps missed her, Aang went inside the Opera house and sought out her dressing room. There was a light beneath the door and when he pressed his ear to it he could hear the muffled sounds of Katara speaking to a man. With his heart thoroughly mashed into pulp, Aang crawled back to his brother's house.

"GAH! OH GOD WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Aang screamed as he walked passed the library on his way to his bedroom.

"AANG! I THOUGHT YOU WERE OUT!" Sokka screamed back, trying to hide a blush and the ballet tights he was wearing.

"I WAS! AND NOW I SINCERELY THINK I SHOULD GO BACK! DAMN, I THINK I'VE GONE BLIND!" Aang said turning his head and trying to rub the sight of 'Sokka' from his eyes. Suki began laughing hysterically from the couch.

"I was just teaching Sokka a few dance steps. He only wore that to amuse me." She said breathlessly in Sokka's defense. Aang opened his watering eyes to look at her, but his gaze drifted back over to his brother. Aang gagged and hurried up to his room.

"Thank you very much, Suki. Now we won't be able to look each other in the face for a month." Sokka said angrily, wrapping a towel firmly around his waist.

"It was my pleasure." She said with a smile. Sokka sat next to her on the couch and ran his fingers through his dark hair with a sigh.

"I am worried about him though. I can barely get him to eat anything and he spends the entire day out of the house. When he comes back he looks as though he's been pummeled with a brick. I wish he would tell me what is going on. I hope he hasn't gotten himself into gambling." Sokka said, exhaustion evident in his voice. Suki curled up at his side and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"No, it's not a gambling problem, he stays at the Opera. But he does get pummeled quite often. He needs to learn to leave Katara alone." She said.

"He spends his time at the Opera House?" Sokka asked.

"Yes. He's practically Katara's shadow. I don't know why though. Sure she's pretty enough and she did sing beautifully as Zula's stand-in that one time, but ever since then she sounds exactly the same as she always has. She's a complete loony if you ask me." Suki tilted her head and kissed Sokka's ear.

"Hmm. This can't be a healthy habit for him. But I can't just forbid him to go back, he's too stubborn."

"Don't worry about him. Let him live this out. And if you'd like I'll tell the men to try to hurt him less."

"Thanks. That's really comforting." Sokka said, rolling his eyes. Suki laughed and shoved him back on his feet, ripping the towel off on the way.

"Now run through the routine again!"

* * *

"Get your feet off my desk!" Ozai growled, shoving the offending appendages as he spoke. Zhao sat upright and shot him a glare before continuing his paperwork. It was clear who the dominant male was. Ozai oversaw everything and even lended his expertise in rehearsals and such. Zhao on the other had didn't have an artistic bone in his body. Therefore, being a jellyfish, he was left with all the grunge work. There was a light rap on the door and the days mail was shoved beneath. Ozai shifted through it, tossing each envelope towards Zhao, but midway through he froze.

"Well, look here. Another letter from our friend." Ozai said, waving an envelope addressed to them in red ink.

"Damn it, can't those two senile old fools understand that they aren't leading us on at all?" Zhao asked, taking the letter and opening it with a swift jab of a knife. He pulled out the fine paper and read over it aloud.

_My dear masters, you are absolutely stupid._

_The last day of the month was last week. I have stressed my patience in your favor as this is all very new to you. However, one must have his salary if he is expected to run this Opera House successfully. I have even been tempted to double my salary as my work has doubled trying to clear up your blundering messes. But I find my heart too soft to put you through this. Merely give me my salary and this transgression on your part will be forgiven. I remain your obedient servant,_

_OG_

Zhao snorted and tossed the letter into the fireplace.

"Their little joke was amusing at first, but if they keep it up for much longer we may have to call the police on them." Zhao said, returning to a large ledger he was scribbling figures into. Ozai only grunted in acknowledgment and fiddled with his watch. There was another light knock on the door and when no papers slid beneath Ozai called out permission to enter. It was their secretary whom they hadn't bothered to learn the name of.

"My lords, I'm very sorry for the intrusion but the studgroom says it's urgent that he speak to you." The secretary said with a bow.

"Studgroom? Why would we have a studgroom?" Ozai asked, wrinkling his nose in distaste.

"Why, to manage the Rhinos of course." The secretary said with a bow.

"What Rhinos? We have Rhinos?" Ozai turned to Zhao for confirmation, but he merely shrugged in return.

"Of course. We need Rhinos trained on the stage for performances." The secretary said as though this were obvious.

"Very well, send him in." Ozai said with an irritable wave. The secretary bowed and hurried out. Soon afterwards his presence was replaced by that of a skinny man dressed entirely in green with a long, gray goatee.

"It's about time you let me in!" He said in annoyance, ignoring the formal hand offered to him. Ozai and Zhao exchanged glances, then turned back to their guest.

"Please let us know how we can help you sir." Zhao said in all matter of oily flattery.

"Our prized rhino has been stolen! That's how you can help me! Get him back!"

"We're very sorry, but we weren't even aware until recently that we even had Rhinos…"

"What are you, stupid?"

"What was your name again? Ozai asked fiercely.

"Lachanel."

"Well, Lachanel, there isn't really anything we can do about a stolen Rhino, and the relief of how much we would have to pay to keep it fed is welcome. Now please, go away, your face brings me pain." Ozai said, fluttering his fingers. Lachanel looked at him in astonishment and stormed away in a huff.

* * *

Katara sat before her vanity and glared at the large bruise forming on her ankle from Zula's most recent malice. It was true that the hearts of the crew were for her, but the hearts of the audience were for Zula and Katara had received more than a brunt from her 'attempt at overthrowing' the princess of the Opera. Since the new managers didn't feel ready to be thrown into a conflict between divas, they avoided Zula at all costs. Since Katara was receiving no punishment from them, she had decided to inflict it herself; brutally and as often as possible. The result was Katara often finding herself shoved towards sharp/protruding objects and once she nearly fell down a flight of stairs. Katara gave a sigh and pulled off her silk slippers, letting out another, more blissful sigh as the cool air washed over her aching feet.

"You are beautiful." A voice stated softly. Katara smiled and turned her head, trying to pinpoint the direction of the voice.

"Thank you, but you're lying." She looked back at her reflection. Her hair was a mess. She pulled a brush from her drawer and made the best attempt she could at taming it.

"I would never lie to you."

"How can I believe you when you won't even let me see your face?" Katara snapped and immediately covered her mouth. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that!" There was silence. Katara sighed and began brushing her hair once more.

"You're right." Katara jumped at the sudden return of the voice.

"Huh?"

"It's time I showed myself to you." Katara stood up and walked around the room.

"Where are you?" She asked nervously.

"Over here." The voice was no longer an echo. It very clearly came from the south wall of her dressing room. But all that stood there was a length of mirror standing from floor, nearly to the ceiling. Katara stepped forward and gently touched the glass.

"Where are you?" She asked again.

"Follow my voice." Came a gentle whisper. A feeling came over Katara of being in half a doze. She took a step back without registering why. She stared at her reflection in the mirror and before her eyes her reflection jumped backwards. She stepped towards her reflection, half conscious of the constant whispering of the voice. Then, suddenly, there was another reflection, and another. She was surrounded by millions of herself. She became vaguely confused by this but walked on. There was a light grating noise and she was plunged into semi-darkness. The only light came from torch set in a bracket ten feet up. Katara gasped, snapping out of her trance and whirled around. There was nothing behind her but a blank wall. She pounded on it and yelled for help when something clamped over her mouth. She let out a muffled scream and whirled around. Three inches from her was the face of a demon. It's hard blue and gray skin shimmered in the faint torchlight. Katara glanced downwards and saw that there was no body attached to the head. But then, what was holding her mouth? She lifted her hand and tried scrabbling at the obstruction which turned out to be a hand covered in black. When she pushed towards the blue demon spirit she came in contact with a very sturdy body. It was all just clothed in black. Katara finally managed to let fly a ferocious kick which was enough to loosen the demon's grip.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

"Katara, it's me." Said that sweet gentle voice. Katara released a choked sob.

"What are you?" She asked fearfully.

"Ssh, don't worry, sweet child. This is only a mask." He said, grabbing her hand and bringing it up to feel the cold metal of the mask.

"Why did you scare me like that?" She demanded and moved her hand to the edge of the mask in preparation to pull it off. But he took her hand in his and pulled it away from his face.

"I will answer your questions the best I can, but not here." He said, pulling her deeper into the darkness.

"Where are we going?" She asked. The tunnel was long and dark, there had only been the one torch and it was left behind. Ahead she could see the faint glow of more torches and this brought her some comfort. Her companion didn't answer her for some time, not until they reached the light where waiting patiently for them was the giant Rhino, Appa.

"We're going to my house." The masked man said quietly, climbing on top of the rhino and reaching down for Katara's hand. Katara hesitated and glanced back at the tunnel. Then she placed her hand in his and allowed him to pull her up so that she was settled in front of him. The man muttered his command and the beast began shuffling forward. The daze that Katara had felt earlier washed over her once more and her frazzled nerves calmed. She leaned back against the strong chest and suddenly didn't care about where she was going.

* * *

Okay, so it wasn't that much longer than the other chapters. I hope you liked reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! And I realized that half my characters are insane. What can I say, insanity is fun! LET'S ALL BE INSANE! I'm going to start my own club now. Please remember to review! I stayed up until 11:04 to get this written just for you! Hey! That rhymed!


	5. Me saying sorry

Hmm, yeah, so I've decided that I have no love for this story and even when I first started writing it I was forcing myself to do so. Right now I have so much going on and other stories in my head that I'm more passionate about…so…does anybody else want to take this up where I left off? If not then…I guess I'll just come back and try to finish it later. Well, sorry.


End file.
